


...Til I Make You

by Janie94



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - FBI, Case Fic, FBI Agent Robert Lewandowski, FBI Agent Thomas Müller, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Omega!Robert, Strangers to Lovers, True Mates, alpha!thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: The town Willow's Fall has seen a series of mysterious murders that have called the FBI on the plan. The only connection between the victims is that they were male Alpha/Omega couples. FBI Agents Thomas Müller and Robert Lewandowski are sent in undercover to investigate by pretending to be a couple...
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller
Comments: 19
Kudos: 20





	...Til I Make You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm alive. And still writing for this fandom. I can't believe it has been over a year since I last wrote something for these two. Not for lack of trying, I might add. I had a busy, stressful year and even though I made attempts to continue some stories or write something brand new, it couldn't get more than a few words on the page. My writer's block isn't over, but this is me finally getting somewhere with my writing again and I can only hope that I will manage to keep writing and finishing this story soon.

**…Til I Make You**

**Chapter 1:**

**You Won’t Be Happy…**

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

Thomas couldn’t keep the snarl from his voice, everything in him revolting at the suggestion his bosses had just given him. His superior Kahn didn’t react to his lack of respect, still leaning casually against the wooden desk with folders upon folders stacked on it.

“I’m absolutely serious, I’m afraid,” the deputy director replied instead. “Six people are dead and we’re out of options here. We’ve checked every house in that town thoroughly and interrogated everyone who even just glanced at the hotel in the past month. We have no leads, instead the third murdered couple was found last night. Conventional methods are not going to cut it any longer.”

Thomas couldn’t argue against that, not with the photo of the latest strangled Omega still lying on the desk. The Alpha glanced down at it, taking in the bruises around the young man’s neck. He hadn’t read the file yet, but if this one fit in with any of the previous crimes, the guy had been tortured for hours before he had been killed.

Thomas’s hand reached out to trace over the edges of the photo. He was an agent for five years now, but such violence against an Omega still shocked him to the core, his Alpha instincts going haywire with the thought that anyone could be that cruel. Omegas were precious and supposed to be protected…

For the first time the figure standing behind the desk and staring quietly out of the window turned around. The eyes of the older Beta were focusing on Thomas with a hint of kindness and understanding though his voice stayed calm and professional.

“I know this goes against all your instincts but it is our best option. The only thing the three couples had in common was the fact that they were unmarried male Alpha-Omega couples. They were the only ones staying in the hotel, so if we bring you in undercover with an Omega agent, chances are very high that the killer will target you.”

Thomas gritted his teeth. “I know the risk and under other circumstances, I would be volunteering happily for the chance to catch that monster. But you can’t ask me to drag an Omega into the line of fire as well.”

Director Flick met his gaze despite the dominance rolling off Thomas. He knew he was disrespecting his superiors openly but couldn’t bring himself to care. “The Omega going undercover with you is a trained special agent just like you are. He knows the risks and is willing to take them in order to find the culprit.”

Thomas looked away angrily. “That might be so, but I can’t do my job if I have to play bodyguard for an Omega as well.”

Kahn sighed. “As we said, your partner has the training like every other agent, I’m sure he can look out for himself just fine.”

Before Thomas could respond, Director Flick held up his hand. “I was kind of expecting this argument, Thomas, so I took the liberty of bringing your partner here with us. Maybe meeting him will convince you that he is no damsel in distress that needs you to play the Alpha hero.” Without waiting for a reaction Flick nodded to Kahn and the latter stepped out of the office for a just a moment, re-appearing with the agent that had apparently been waiting outside.

Thomas’ first thought was that this must be a mistake. Did they intend to send two Alphas in, letting one of them use scented products to pose as an Omega? Because the man walking in behind Kahn couldn’t be an Omega. Almost as tall as Thomas with a strong, perfectly shaped body – strong thighs, narrow hips and broad shoulders – accentuated by his form-fitting suit were as much of a distraction as the seething storm of dislike in those eyes.

And holy fuck, those eyes were really _blue._

Light blue with sprinkles of grey, the color of ice. With the anger radiating off the man, Thomas had the chilling image of being impaled on the spot by ice shards. Despite being an Alpha himself, Thomas couldn’t help dropping his gaze to the ground to escape the emotions in those eyes.

He could hear the amusement in Flick’s tone when he spoke again. “This is Special Agent Lewandowski, your partner for this case. I take it you two haven’t met yet.”

“No sir,” Thomas replied in the same moment as Lewandowski did.

Thomas chanced another look, finding that the latter had turned his attention to Flick now, giving the young Alpha the chance to take him in properly. Now that he wasn’t glaring daggers any longer, Lewandowski looked softer around the edges, less Alpha wrath and more… hm no, still not like an Omega in the least.

Two of Thomas’ best friends were Omegas and he had met a few more in his thirty-one years. There was nothing submissive about the guy standing next to him that would indicate his supposed designation.

Thomas dared to inhale and scent the air, catching the light and subtle scent of his colleague. Okay, a Beta then. If he was an Alpha, his pheromones coupled with his anger from earlier would have stunk up the place with suffocating dominance. Or maybe the guy was using scent blockers. Which meant that he could technically be an Omega indeed, except for the fact that he looked like he would rather put Thomas on his back with a well-aimed punch than roll over on his stomach in submission.

Okay, no, that image didn’t really help with staying professional, so Thomas quickly banished it from his mind. He didn’t need to get interested in his not-Omega partner, unless he wanted to die the cruel death of being pierced by ice shards. As though reading his thoughts, Lewandowski glanced at him with unhidden disdain yet again. Nope, definitely not touching that one.

Apparently oblivious to the tension in the room, Flick looked expectantly at Thomas. “I think you understand now why we picked Mr. Lewandowski and have no reservations leaving him to back you up for the case.”

Lewandowski’s eyes hardened even further as he focused on Thomas. “Or would you still say I’m a damsel in distress that needs a big, strong knothead of an Alpha as bodyguard?”

Thomas swallowed, feeling cornered but also guilty. So the guy had been able to hear him, which explained the instant dislike. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Don’t worry, _Thomas,”_ Lewandowski retorted, spitting out his name like it was an insult. “I understand perfectly. Big, bad Alpha like you doesn’t want a weak, pathetic Omega to slow him down.”

Feeling like Lewandowski deserved to vent after how carelessly Thomas had spoken about him, he let the challenge slide. “So you really are an Omega?”

The guy still smelled like a Beta to him but he kept that part to himself, fearing to upset his partner once again. Confirming his earlier suspicion Lewandowski replied in a more defensive tone. “I’m wearing scent blockers every day. It makes work easier when I’m dealing with conservative people.”

Conservative meaning people that thought Omegas should know their place and quietly nod their heads whenever Alphas were speaking. Or roll over and present. Thomas felt a sudden wave of sympathy for Lewandowski. During their college days Thomas had to save Manuel’s and Philipp’s asses quite a few times when some Alphas thought it would be funny to use their Alpha voice on them.

Omegas didn’t have it easy, especially male ones considering how rare they were.

As the silence between them stretched, Flick picked up the folder with the info on the most recent victims and handed it over to Thomas. “We still need to check if you two are compatible, which is why I asked Mr. Lewandowski to come here tomorrow without using his blockers, so you can scent each other properly. If it proves successful, you will head to Willow’s Fall and check into the hotel right away. We already made a reservation for a room under your names. In the meantime, please read up on the victims. Mr. Lewandowski already did so during the drive here.”

Thomas nodded absentmindedly, taking the folder from Flick. “I will do that, sir.”

***

Thomas was going through the files for the fourth time, even though he had a good memory and usually caught the gist at the first read. But filling his head with patterns, leads (or lack thereof) and the descriptions of volatile crimes was better than the alternative, namely thinking about his infuriating new partner.

Manuel flopped down on the couch beside him, twirling his fork of spaghetti with an amused grin. “Why are you getting so worked up over the guy? You have always been a good team player and you’ve never bothered before when your partner was an Omega.”

Thomas grumbled, frustrated by his own behavior. He knew he wasn’t being fair to Lewandowski, but he couldn’t help it. “I’ve never had an Omega partner in a case involving a murderer who targets Omegas.”

Manuel raised an eyebrow. “And Alphas, I might add.”

“This is different!” Thomas replied vehemently.

“Because you are an Alpha and can fight for yourself?” Manuel asked, sounding way too much like Lewandowski had done earlier today.

“Because the guy is my responsibility,” Thomas corrected him. “I don’t care just because he seems to be an Omega. I care because according to the files, while the Alphas were killed quickly with several knife stabs, the Omegas were tortured and raped for hours before strangled to death. If anything goes wrong, Lewandowski will be the one to get the short end of the stick.”

Manuel’s face sobered but he didn’t look understanding rather than forgiving. “You need to pick your own battles, man. Lewandowski knows what he signed up for, it’s his own decision. Of course you can feel shitty about all the what ifs, but the risk is part of your job. Do your job properly and nothing will happen, I’m sure of that.”

Despite his anxiousness Thomas couldn’t help a smile from spreading on his face. “You and your never-ending faith in me.”

Manuel grinned. “What can I say? You are a good guy, for an Alpha I mean. Now stop acting like an ass and treat the guy like you would any other partner and you will be fine.”

Manuel returned his attention to his food while Thomas emersed himself yet again in detailed descriptions of the monster they would be trying to trap.

***

The next day Thomas arrived at the office dressed down somewhat. He was wearing comfortable, light blue jeans and an expensive red V-neck shirt that Manuel had bought him ages ago but Thomas had never worn before because it practically screamed stereotype Alpha. A black leather jacket was slung over his chair as he waited for Kahn and Lewandowski to arrive. Flick was already standing at his spot by the window, observing the city quietly.

Kahn arrived perfectly punctual with Thomas’ partner in tow. Thomas was able to see him approaching through the window of the office, momentarily stunned by the clothing Lewandowski was wearing. It seemed they had had the same thought: While Thomas had purposely dressed like a typical Alpha, his new partner had gone for clothing items that were considered traditional Omega. He was wearing an incredibly soft-looking crème sweater, just thin enough not to be considered unusual for the mild September weather. The color made his raven hair stand out and built the perfect contrast to the black jeans fitting him like a second skin.

Thomas’ eyes were already sweeping the man up and down in appreciation before he realized the clever intention: The loose-fitting sweater concealed Lewandowski’s broad shoulders and narrow hips, which were considered Alpha traits and not appealing for an Omega while the tight jeans directed the observer’s attention to the curve of his ass and his long legs, the features Alphas appreciated the most in Omegas.

Lewandowski’s face was radiating passive arrogance as he crossed the open space office, but this time Thomas didn’t let himself be fooled. It was a mask, a defense mechanism he had adapted against the ‘knotheads’ Alphas tended to be. Proving the point, all heads of their co-workers turned in Lewandowski’s direction, several of them leering unashamedly at the latter’s backside. Thomas felt a furious growl bubbling up his throat but kept it in. He had shown enough unprofessionalism yesterday, he had sworn himself to do better from now on.

When Lewandowski entered their smaller office, Thomas had a brief moment of those icy orbs taking in his appearance, an amused smile appearing on his face as he realized that the Alpha was tending to the same clichés of society. But then his unconcealed scent hit Thomas’ nose and all rational thought left the Alpha’s brain.

It was sweet and strong, filling the room within seconds and giving Thomas no chance to flee somewhere safe. Thomas had never really understood some Alpha’s obsession with Omega scents, but if he had known that such perfection existed, he would have searched the entire world to find it.

Every ancient instinct in him screamed at him to hunt and chase, to mark and be marked until there was no _Alpha_ and _Omega_ , just _AlphaandOmega_.

Thomas’ mouth was itching with the need to bury his teeth in that delicious expanse of neck and without meaning to, his eyes roamed the bits of skin visible to him, searching for another’s mark. No one should have this Omega but him. His Alpha only settled somewhat when all he saw was perfect, unmarred skin – though that didn’t have to mean anything considering most of Lewandowski’s glorious body was unfortunately covered in clothes.

Flick’s loud cough brought his attention away from the Omega, and Thomas’ irritation at being interrupted only vanished when his subconscious realized Flick was a Beta and no threat to his claim.

The man’s eyes glimmered knowingly though he kept his voice neutral. “Well, this looks promising already. Still, we have to be sure, so as I already said yesterday, a tiny bit of scenting is in order.”

Despite this not being news to either of them, Lewandowski still stiffened slightly. Scenting was considered an intimate act, usually reserved between mates or family. But it was necessary to determine if they could fake being a couple convincing enough to put the murderer on their trail.

Thomas pushed that thought away again and dutifully approached his partner, coming to stand right before him, invading his personal space. There he waited for the Omega’s consent.

Lewandowski was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, probably too used to keeping Alphas at arm’s length to let one he had only met yesterday under less than ideal circumstances get close to his vulnerable neck now.

Thomas tried to rein in his uncalled-for desire, letting his scent convey calmness and patience instead. He probably didn’t fool anyone but at least he was trying.

It took a long moment of Lewandowski visibly steeling himself and clenching his jaw before finally tilting his head to the side in submission.

It was staged and from the looks of it, the Omega would rather tear him limb by limb than let Thomas scent him, yet the Alpha couldn’t stop his heart from beating faster in excitement, heady with the rush of hormones at having this powerful Omega submit to him.

Thomas tried to be respectful about it, his hands placed on Lewandowski’s arms so lightly that the Omega could easily break away without a fight. Then he dropped his face into the crook of his partner’s neck and took a deep breath.

Thomas’ senses were flooded with the sweet flavors of cinnamon and lavender, intoxicating and all-consuming. Underneath it was a darker shade of musk, promising dominance and fight rather than sweet surrender. It might tick those Alphas off, who rather wanted an easy lay, but not Thomas. Instead he was getting dizzy with how fast his blood was rushing south and it was Thomas who was surrendering – surrendering to the irresistible lure of this unique Omega.

His arousal was straining against the stiff denim while his mouth was flooded with saliva, yearning to break the skin and mark this man as his.

Thomas had never believed in the myth of true mates but here he was, coming face to face with an Omega his Alpha side already considered the center of his universe.

He drank in that strong scent like a dying man, one hand dropping to the small of the Omega’s back to hold him in place as he scented him shamelessly. As the raven-haired arched his back – to get away or in further surrender Thomas couldn’t tell - Thomas was surprised to find his partner equally hard in his pants. With how tight those black jeans were, that couldn’t really be comfortable and Thomas’ other hand dropped to the Omega’s crotch before the scent of slick even registered in his nose.

Once it did, Thomas groaned as he fought against coming in his pants untouched and popping a knot like a horny teenager. He could hear Lewandowski’s soft whimper at the touch, followed by the acrid smell of fear.

Thomas’ arousal came crashing down in an instant as he finally realized what he was doing to the other man and he pulled both hands back as though he had been burnt. “Fuck, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to… I’m so sorry!”

Lewandowski opened his eyes, looking vulnerable rather than enraged like Thomas had expected. For the briefest of moments there was fear right underneath the surface and it felt like a stab for Thomas to know that he was the one to put it there, but then it disappeared again behind a wall of ice. Lewandowski didn’t seem to outright hate him for what happened, but he was clearly determined to keep the distance between them.

When Thomas finally tore his gaze away from the Omega, he found Flick glancing between them with a far too smug smile. The Beta broke the thick, uncomfortable silence between them. “Well, it seems like this went rather well, all things considered. You need to do this regularly, so your scents can start to blend but this is already very promising. I’ll just finish up the paperwork and then you are ready to go on your little vacation together.”

He dismissed them with a flick of his wrist and Thomas was all to happy to leave, trailing uncertainly behind the Omega as they exited the office and walked into the empty break room.

“Hey man, listen…” Thomas started awkwardly. “I have no idea what came over me, I swear I’m not usually like this.”

Lewandowski eyed him a moment longer before he sighed, some of the tension draining from his shoulders. “Me neither. That’s why I was so scared. I’m used to standing my ground against Alphas but when you scented me and then you touched me… I have never felt so out of control in my entire life.”

“I’m sorry,” Thomas responded, hoping to convey all his sincerity with his voice. “It won’t happen again, I promise you that. I can play your mate without getting too handsy.”

To his relief Lewandowski chuckled warmly at him. “Oh, keep being handsy by all means. After all we have a role to play. But maybe let’s keep the groping above the waistline for now, okay?”

There was the slightest hint of teasing in the Omega’s eyes and Thomas’ chest constricted with a feeling akin to pain, only much warmer. He refused to consider it too closely. “For now. I can’t make any promises when we’re in bed though.”

Lewandowski grinned. “Try anything funny and I won’t hesitate to break your cock.”

Thomas laughed nervously. “I really wanna see you explain this to the doctor. ‘Accident in bed’?”

“Probably wouldn’t even hurt our case,” the Omega replied with mirth softening his eyes. “People will think I was riding your cock all night.”

Thomas felt his entire face heat up at the image, said treacherous cock stiffening again in his pants. “Thanks for the image, Lewandowski. Now you don’t get to complain if I have to jerk off in our bed tonight.”

Robert’s grin was far too devious. “I could assist you. But then again, I’m not such an easy girl. You have to put in effort if you ever want to score with me, darling.”

The pet name sent a shiver down Thomas’ spine and he growled warningly. “Don’t start what you can’t finish, Lewandowski.”

The Omega chuckled darkly and leaned forward until his breath was ghosting over the younger one’s ear lobe. “Trust me, Alpha, I always finish.” Thomas choked at the obvious double meaning but before he could recover, Robert had stepped back and released him from his spell. His warm smile was far too innocent for what had just transpired between them. “And it’s Robert, by the way.”

“W-what?” was all Thomas managed to stutter, his blood having a hard time coming back up from his cock to his brain.

The Omega gave him an amused look. “My name. You can’t keep calling me Lewandowski when we are supposed to be mates, right? It’s either Robert or honey for you.”

The infuriating Omega named Robert fucking Lewandowski laughed jubilantly as Thomas wheezed with the sudden tightness in his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback for the starving author - kudos/comments are much appreciated as is constructive criticism.


End file.
